


Susie's Monster Girl Feet

by Deltarwby



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Deltarune - Freeform, Feet, Foot Fetish, Furry, Gender-Neutral Kris (Deltarune), Human/Monster Society, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Other, Scent Kink, Sleeping Kink, Somnophilia, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2019-08-24 21:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deltarwby/pseuds/Deltarwby
Summary: Working on school projects by yourself is no fun, but when your partner is Susie, Kris knows they might be better off just to let her laze around.  and nap.





	1. Kris spends time enjoying Susie's feet

Kris and Susie were stuck together. Neither of them particularly cared for the other, but that was besides the point. After their adventure together in the Dark World; the prophecy, meeting Ralsei (and Lancer), and battling their way through Card Castle… it was a pretty fair bet that they’d be seeing more of one another than either of them would’ve liked to. When the time came, they’d eventually have to journey back across the threshold, back into the world of the Darkners. But until that moment came, they’d have to learn to put up with one another, and Kris didn’t think Susie was making the job any easier by slacking-off.

“I told you, nerd,” Susie growled, as she lay down on Kris’s bed with her booted feet propped-up on the headboard. “Just because we’re both heroes, it doesn’t mean I owe you help with this dumb assignment.”

Kris heaved a frustrated sigh. Alphys had given them a project to take home that day after coming back from the mysterious land they had found in the supply closet at school, and since everybody had paired-off already, Kris naturally got stuck with Susie. At first, they didn’t mind. Heck, they even may have (foolishly) assumed that their newfound allyship in the Dark World may have motivated Susie to contribute to the work. Maybe, they had thought, it’d be a good bonding opportunity. 

“I don’t get why you even want to do some stupid school project,” muttered Susie through her gritted yellow teeth. “It’s not like tomorrow we’re going to be spending time in class. We’re gonna be back out there with the others, bashing heads.” 

Susie stood up on the bed as she said this and mimed swinging her battle-axe. Then, observing Kris’ attempt to get the work done with an annoyed look, she lay back down on the bed, her feet now resting on the opposite side. “This sort of school work pisses me off more than the rest of it does… who the hell CARES about all of this dumb stuff? Math, literature, history, science. It’s all useless anyway. None of its gonna help me anyway.” 

Kris thought they had detected a note of… was its insecurity, in those last words? “None of its gonna help me anyway.” Even a fleeting moment of what was seemingly vulnerability, however, didn’t stop her from complaining. “if you’re gonna do this work for me,” said Susie, staring at Kris’ ceiling, “then I’m just gonna sleep. Gotta be well-rested if I really wanna beat some guys up tomorrow.” And with that, Susie stopped talking. Kris heard her shuffling around on the bed, trying to get comfy, and then, remarkably, all was silent. Besides her surprisingly light breathing, the only sounds that remained were the scratching of pencil on paper and the faint hum of Toriel’s record player down the hall as it played a familiar tune. 

After about 50 solid minutes of focusing on work, Kris turned their head to look at Susie. Lying in bed, fast asleep, it was like she was another person entirely; her face, though mostly obscured by her mop of plum-coloured hair, wore a peaceful expression. A slight smile seemed to have crept its way onto the corners of her mouth, and her nostrils flared slightly as she breathed calm, nearly quiet breaths. 

A curious feeling fell over Kris as they drank in this sight of a thoroughly unthreatening Susie, so comfortable in bed, so unassuming. However, a quick snap back to reality informed Kris that it was probably unwise to loom over Susie and gaze at her. She still was, after all, comrade or not, the girl that had up until that morning been the class bully. The girl that, right before they had fallen down into the Dark World, threatened to eat Kris’ face. No matter how sweet she looked up on top of a comfy bed, she’d still be the same Susie when she woke up. 

Right as they began to turn away from the sleeping monster girl and back to the assignment, Kris’ eyes passed-over Susie’s black-booted feet. The soles of the boots were covered in a light coating of dirt and dust. Glancing at the white bedsheets, Kris decided that it was best to maybe not have Toriel get upset over Susie tracking dirt onto them and moved towards the foot of the bed. Being careful not to wake her and incur her wrath, Kris placed a gentle hand on Susie’s black-booted right foot and slowly began to undo the laces. When they had been loosened, Kris used both hands to inch the thing off of her foot, revealing an off-white sock. Slowly, carefully, Kris began repeating the process with the left boot, stealing quick glances at Susie’s face to ensure she didn’t stir. But Susie was out cold and hadn’t noticed a thing. 

Managing, with a slight tug, to pull the second shoe off, Kris picked up and dropped the pair of them on the floor next to the bed with one hand. Kris’ other hand, still near one of the sleeping girl’s socked feet, felt something brush its fingers as Susie, still fast asleep, spread the toes of her left foot beneath the sock. Taken off-guard by the sudden sensation, Kris turned their head down and saw her toes wiggling under the fabric, splaying and scrunching up. A peculiar urge began to arise within Kris. Staring down at the socked foot in their hand, they couldn’t help but think that there was something undeniably cute and innocent about the monster girl’s feet. They portrayed a different Susie; a more sensitive, delicate side of her. For such a tall girl, they weren’t particularly big or narrow feet, and were only slightly wider than average. Kris wondered, as they observed the socked toes continue to scrunch, what Susie’s bare feet looked like. Were the bottoms a lighter shade of mauve than her skin? Were they as cute and soft as they imagined them to be? 

Hesitantly scanning up and down the girl’s sleeping body, to make sure she was still asleep, Kris took a curious finger and carefully began to slip it down the ankle of her sock. The fabric was slightly damp, as was Susie’s heel, which was, as Kris had guessed, rather soft. Their finger could feel no major calluses or rough spots as it made its way down the arch to the girl’s sweaty toes. Placing their eager finger in the space between Susie’s big toe and index toe, Kris began to explore the monster’s foot in earnest. With a desire to quickly satiate their urges, so as to best avoid her wrath, Kris grabbed hold of the sock’s ankle and pulled it down to reveal a soft, chubby, faintly pink-soled bare foot. Her toes were adorable; bubble-like, and topped with short, well-maintained claws. As evidenced by her foot’s playful toe-spreading, Kris could infer that Susie was dreaming. 

Her mouth, partially obscured by her turned head and messy hair, was mumbling something inaudible. Seizing the opportunity to more closely observe the girl’s bare foot while she was seemingly lost in dreamland, Kris knelt down on the side of the bed and placed their face up close to the scrunching, excited extremity. A slightly sweaty, musky smell met Kris’ nose as it moved closer. Out of sheer foolish curiosity, they touched the very tip of their nose to the sole of Susie’s foot and sniffed. And then, to as much their own surprise as anybody’s, Kris pressed even closer and took a much longer, deeper sniff. Then, a third, this time resting their nose right between Susie’s toes and inhaling almost greedily. In all, Kris had smelled Susie’s bare toes nearly 6 times before finally unburying their nose from between them. Kris felt almost as if they were entranced. 

Not even stopping to consider how to go about it carefully, they turned their attention to the monster girl’s other foot and began to pull the sock at the tips until it slid cleanly off, revealing an identical set of 5 toes. Taking a second to steal a quick whiff of Susie’s sock, which was then cast aside, and without regard for risk or personal safety, Kris climbed up on the bed, straddled Susie’s legs, and, grabbing her ankles, pulled the wrinkled, pinkish bare soles to their face. They nuzzled the soft, musky smelling skin rigorously, being sure to learn every sweaty nook and cranny of those bare feet with their face. Why was it that they couldn’t get enough of this girl who had bullied them for so long’s feet? Why was it that the smell of Susie’s feet seemed to put them into a trance? 

Too busy worshipping the sweaty pair of bare feet while pondering these questions, Kris had hardly taken note of Susie as she began to stir, no doubt woken up by some curious sensation and sounds coming from the foot of the bed. Sleepily, she raised her head and looked back, and was shocked to see Kris’s face buried lovingly in the soft, exposed soles of her feet, obviously too distracted to notice she had arisen. A dozen thoughts cluttered Susie’s mind the instant she looked at the back of Kris’s tilted head.

“I should clobber the little weirdo right the hell now,” went one. “I should pin them down and eat their face clean off for this,” another piped up.  
But Susie, though furious, found herself incapable of saying anything as her brain worked to formulate over 12 ways to absolutely demolish the freak who was practically f*cking her feet right then and there. Her mind racing a mile a minute, struggled to decide what to do. As seconds slowly became a minute, and one minute two, the utterly silent Susie started to pay attention to the sensation she was experiencing. She felt Kris’ face rubbing into her soles, while their nose explored her sweaty toes. She could hear and feel their nose as it inhaled the scent from between them almost covetously. 

“That’s so nasty,” she thought, remembering how downright gross her feet could smell after a day cooped-up in her black boots. “What the hell is their deal anyway, going to town like this on my bare feet while I was asleep? Did they think I wouldn’t notice? That I wouldn’t wake up suddenly and pummel them into the floor for touching me without my permission? That I would somehow…” her mind held on that thought. “That I would somehow… like it?” She thought about that hard for a second. Did she really have any reason to complain? It wasn’t as of it felt bad… in fact, it was kinda… nice? To be treated this way, with such obvious affection by somebody, even if it was her feet. 

At that very moment, Susie felt something wet meet her sole. 

“UGH, did that little creep just LICK my foot? Who in the F*CK do they think they are, huh?! I’m gonna, I’m gonna… ughhhmmnnhhh.” Her mind trailed off as a curious, yet blissful feeling came over her. It was a nearly unmistakable, undeniable sensation; her cheeks and core felt slightly hot as she felt, seemingly with every nerve, Kris’s tongue glide over her sweaty foot, and their lips wrap around the small toes of her now wet left foot. Feeling now more humiliated than ever at the thought of herself enjoying this experience, yet far too aroused to want it to stop, Susie let her head slowly sink back down into Kris’s pillow. 

“UGH,” she thought to herself, face enveloped in the soft pillowcase fabric; “this is pissing me off, but… I kinda want it to last a bit longer. Just a few more minutes.” 

Allowing herself to feel a slight bit more bliss, but trying not to completely lose herself in the erotic feeling of the human’s mouth fellating her toes, she loosened up and allowed herself to sink deeper still into their mattress. 

“Just a few more minutes,” she thought, trying her best not to alert Kris to her awareness with a slight moan of pleasure. “Then I’m gonna teach this dweeb the true meaning of the word pain.”


	2. Susie gets back at Kris

Kris could hardly contain themself; here they were, in their room, worshipping the feet of their biggest crush as she slept peacefully on their bed. It was a perverted teenage fantasy come true. Everything about Susie's bare feet, from their sweaty smell to their salty taste, exceeded Kris's wildest expectations.

Little did they know, however, that Susie had awoken more than five minutes ago, only to find her boots and socks had been removed and the sensation of Kris's face burying itself in her wrinkled, pale pink soles. And she was NOT happy. Sure, it didn't feel all THAT bad, but it wasn't about how it felt having her feet played with and sucked on, it was about how it was being done: without her consent. 

"I swear to god I will throttle that little creep" Susie thought. If a thought could seethe... well, that one certainly did. The worst part of this disrespectful act was that Susie, deep down, had slowly been developing a crush on Kris. She liked the way they had always treated her nicely despite her own... less-than-kind attitude and now that affection for Kris was giving way to boiling shame, anger and embarassment.

Trying to stifle a small moan as she felt Kris's perverted tongue glide across her sole, Susie slowly turned her head to shoot Kris an evil look. Kris, mid-lick, noticed her movement immediately and let go of her bare foot. Their eyes met as Kris backed away, trying to act nonchalant despite being freaked-out by their crush's seemingly sudden awakening... but it was far too late to play dumb. Susie knew.

An evil grin crept up her face, her yellow teeth bared: "And just whaddaya think you're doing, freak?" asked Susie, in an uncomfortably knowing tone. "Soooo, you thought you could just... USE my feet without my permission?"

Kris had no response, they were completely petrified. A million fearful questions soared through their mind: how long had Susie been awake? How much did she feel? Was she going to finally make good on her promise to bite their face clean-off??? Susie, on the other hand, was just about ready to kill Kris right there when she was suddenly struck with an idea. 

"So," she asked menacingly. "Your perverted ass really likes these big, sweaty, stinky feet of mine huh?" Susie turned over onto her backside and sat upright on the bed. She stuck her right foot up in the air, placing the saliva covered sole mere inches from Kris's face, and wiggled her toes. "These feet GET YOU OFF, huh? You like smelling and licking these feet? Practically fucking yourself to them while I SLEEP? YOU LIKE THAT, HUH???"

Kris could only nod, dumbly, as they tried their best not to look into Susie's murderous eyes. 

"Well," Susie said, in a nearly eager, hungry tone of voice. "Since your little freak self got to have it's way with these feet without giving anything back in return..." She retracted her right sole and in it's place, put forward her left foot, scrunching her toes and then spreading the digits wide. "I think it's only fair that I get to do what I want to YOU next!"

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever story. Hope it was decent-ish.


End file.
